Hujan
by Miss Royal
Summary: "Aku ingin melakukan terapi menghilangkan memori./"Anda yakin, Nona?"/"Saya akan melihat ingatan Nona./"Ibuuu!"


Hujan

By Miss Royal

Gintama hanya milik Sorachi sensei seorang, begitu pula kisah di cerita ini adalah milik Tere Liye seorang. Author hanya mengubah tokohnya dan sedikit jalan ceritanya.

* * *

Langit yang cerah berubah menjadi gelap dalam waktu singkat. Seorang gadis berambut jingga tengah berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah taksi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Dengan suara serak ia meminta agar diantar ke pusat terapi otak yang berada di tengah kota. Taksi segera berangkat, membawa gadis yang tengah menangis itu dengan wajah pucat itu menuju pusat terapi. Setelah sampai, gadis itu membayar taksinya dan berjalan masuk ke pusat terapi itu lalu menemui resepsionis.

"Aku ingin melakukan terapi menghilangkan memori." Kata gadis itu, resepsionis itu meminta si gadis untuk menunggu.

Maaf Nona, tetapi Anda harus menunggu. Kecuali Anda memiliki kartu kelas A." Gadis itu menunjukkan kartu kelas A, resepsionis itu kemudian meminta agar gadis ini diantar menuju sebuah ruangan.

Gadis itu dibawa masuk ke ruangan 4x4 dengan cat putih dan sebuah sofa berwarna cokelat. Gadis itu diminta duduk, beberapa saat kemudian masuk seorang berpakaian putih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Orang itu kemudian duduk di samping si gadis dan mengutak atik tablet yang ada di tangannya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Gintoki. Dan nama Anda?"

"Kagura." Jawab gadis itu. Gintoki kemudian mengambil sebuah bando logam dan meminta Kagura untuk memakainya.

"Saya akan melihat semua memori Nona. Anda tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Gintoki kemudian melihat segala memori gadis itu. Dengan rasa terkejut Gintoki menonton memori Kagura yang sudah berhenti menangis. 9 tahun yang lalu, orang tua Kagura meninggal karena gempa bumi. Kagura dan ibunya kebetulan berada di dalam kereta bawah tanah, saat gempa bumi, kereta mereka berhenti dan bertabrakan dengan kereta lainnya. Banyak orang meninggal termasuk ayah Kagura. Seorang petugas kereta meminta semua penumpang untuk keluar dari kereta dan mencari tangga darurat menuju permukaan bumi. Namun naas, gempa susulan terjadi dan menewaskan banyak penumpang lagi. Petugas itu menemukan tangga darurat dan meminta anak-anak untuk naik lebih dulu. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun maju dan mulai naik diikuti Kagura yang waktu itu berumur 13 tahun. Saat anak laki-laki itu keluar, gempa terjadi lagi, ibu Kagura terjatuh dari tangga namun Kagura tidak karena anak laki-laki itu menahan tangannya. Keadaan seluruh kota sangat mengenaskan, semua porak poranda. Anak yang menyelamatkan Kagura bernama Sougo. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi menuju rumah Kagura yang juga sejalan dengan toko milik kakak Sougo. Rumah Kagura hancur lebur, Kagura pun menangis. Sougo lalu mengajaknya ke toko roti milik kakak Sougo yang juga terkena dampak gempa. Toko itu masih berdiri, Sougo langsung berlari masuk dan menemukan kakaknya tertimpa reruntuhan rak rak. Kagura keluar dan berteriak meminta pertolongan pada TNI yang lewat. Akhirnya kakak perempuan Sougo selamat. Kedua anak itu tinggal di penampungan, Kagura ikut membantu di penampungan dengan mencuci peralatan masak dan makan. Sougo dan Kagura pun menjadi dekat, namun setelah kota sudah mulai di perbaiki, Sougo di adopsi oleh keluarga baru yang bersedia menampung kakaknya. Hari-hari Kagura juga berubah, yang tadinya bersama Sougo menjadi sepi. Walaupun begitu, Kagura yang dikirim ke panti asuhan bertemu dengan Otae sebagai sahabat barunya. Di pertemuannya, Sougo kemudian berkata akan pindah ke ibu kota karena masuk universitas. Kagura senang walaupun dalam hatinya sedih. Hari itu pun tiba, Kagura bertemu dengan keluarga angkat Sougo yang ternyata keluarga wali kota. Ada sedikit rasa iri ketika Kagura melihat anak wali kota itu, Soyo. Sougo berangkat menuju ibu kota. Otae mengajak Kagura untuk belajar membuat dan menghias kue, tenyata hal itu bagus karena bisa membuat Kagura tidak galau. Setahun kemudian Sougo datang kembali ke kota, ia mengajak Kagura menuju lubang tangga darurat yang telah di tutup. Untuk mengenang orang tua Kagura dan saudara Sougo yang juga mati ketika kejadian gempa itu. Kemudian Sougo mengantar Kagura kembali ke panti asuhan. Otae melihat Kagura dan menyimpulkan bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang senang. Tahun berlalu, Otae mulai bosan menghias kue dan mengajak Kagura untuk ikut regu relawan. Mereka pun lulus sebagai peserta termuda, dengan umur Kagura yang masih berusia 14 tahun dan Otae 15 tahun. Mereka dikirim ke sebuah kota kembar, di mana kota itu masih belum pulih sama sekali pasca gempa 2 tahun yang lalu. Keadaan lebih mengerikan lagi ketika para relawan mengetahui bahwa waduk telah bocor dan dalam 10 jam akan pecah. Otae dan Kagura mengajukan diri untuk berlari menembus badai dan memberitahu penduduk kota. Walau tak mungkin berlari sepanjang 50 kilo meter, namun tekad kedua gadis ini sudah bulat. Maka pergilah mereka menembus badai, berlari terus, Otae menyemangati Kagura untuk terus berlari. Mereka akhirnya sampai di markas kota dengan terkapar kelelahan setelah menembus badai. Ketua di markas kaget ketika Kagura bercerita bahwa waduk akan segera meledak. Untung saja mereka cepat mengevakuasi warga, karena kalau sepuluh menit saja mereka terlambat, maka matilah warga itu. Kagura dan Otae pulang dengan kisah heroik mereka, menembus badai dan berlari sejauh 50 kilometer untuk memperingati warga akan bahaya. Kagura dan Otae mendapat undangan menuju ke ibu kota dan mendapat penghargaan atas jasa mereka. Kagura bertemu kembali dengan Sougo. Otae yang mengetahui hal itu kaget setengah mati, karena Sougo adalah anak jenius yang sangat terkenal dan menciptakan mobil terbang serta puluhan penemuan lainnya. Tahun berlalu lagi, Kagura sudah masuk ke sekolah perawatan bersama Otae. Kagura sekalipun sangat jarang bertemu Sougo. Setahun sekali saja. Di pertemuan terakhir, Sougo mengajak Kagura untuk pergi bersamanya ke taman kota dan menceritakan penyebab dia jarang pulang. Ternyata, bumi sudah mulai rusak, manusia akan segera punah. Sougo pergi ke ibu kota bukan untuk belajar, melainkan untuk membuat sebuah kapal raksasa. Kapal itu akan membawa 10.000 manusia untuk tingga di luar angkasa dalam kurun waktu 100 tahun. Ini semua dilakukan karena bumi sudah tidak lagi bisa di tempati. Kagura kaget, kapal itu hanya ada 4 saja, dan akan berangkat 4 minggu lagi. Sougo meminta Kagura untuk menjalani hidupnya dengan normal, ia tidak boleh memberitahu hal itu pada siapapun kecuali Otae. Baik Kagura maupun Otae belum mendapat kabar apapun, itu berarti mereka tidak akan naik ke kapal itu. Otae hanya tersenyum saja. Kagura di beritahu oleh wali kota bahwa Sougo mendapat 2 buah tiket, tiket pertama adalah karena Sougo salah satu teknisi yang membuat kapal, jadi harus ikut. Yang ke dua, Sougo mendapat tiket karena namanya keluar dari mesin yang melacak para penumpang. Wali kota memohon pada Kagura untuk menolak tiket yang kemungkinan besar akan Sougo berikan padanya dan memberi tiket itu pada Soyo. Kagura hanya terpaku saja. 4 minggu kemudian, wali kota mengantar Soyo, Kagura bertemu dengan Soyo yang tersenyum dan memeluknya sebelum kereta berangkat. Setelah kepergian Soyo, wali kota dan istrinya membungkuk hormat pada Kagura dan berterima kasih karena telah memberikan tiket itu pada putri semata wayang mereka. Kagura pulang kembali ke apartemennya dengan menangis. Otae kaget sekali melihat sahabatnya menangis. Kagura menjadi stress.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah Sougo mencintaiku?" Tanya Kagura pada Otae.

"Dia mencintaimu." Kata Otae. Setelah itu, selama seharian Kagura berdiam diri dan menangis. Otae pulang kembali setelah dari kelas dan kaget setelah melihat pesan yang Kagura tinggalkan, yaitu Kagura ingin menghapus memorinya.

Kembali lagi di rumah 4x4 itu, Gintoki yang takjub ketika melihat memori Kagura mencoba membujuknya untuk tidak menghapus memorinya. Namun Kagura tetap berkeras untuk menghapus memorinya karena tidak tahan lagi. Kapal yang mengangkut Sougo dan Soyo telah berangkat.

Di luar, Otae mati-matian berusaha masuk ke dalam ruang terapi Kagura. Para dokter mengancam akan memanggil petugas keamanan jika Otae terus memberontak. Karena pasrah, Otae memutuskan untuk menelfon Sougo yang ternyata ada di kota dan mencari Kagura.

"Sougo- _san_ kau harus memaksa Kagura untuk menghentikan terapinya! Dia akan menghapus memorinya!" Teriak Otae, Sougo kaget dan segera mencari taksi lalu pergi ke pusat terapi otak.

Sougo berlari masuk dan berusaha menghentikan terapi yang akan dilakukan oleh Kagura. Ia berhasil menembus ruangan, tetapi tidak bisa menembus pintu ruang terapi, karena hal itu dapat membahayakan Kagura yang tengah terapi. Sougo pun kalap dan berteriak, meminta agar di perbolehkan masuk.

Gintoki masih membujuk Kagura. Namun akhirnya Kagura tetap tidak mau.

"Hal terbaik untuk melupakan, adalah untuk mengikhlaskannya." Kata Gintoki pada Kagura. "Apakah Nona betul-betul ingin melakukan ini?" Tanya Gintoki untuk terakhir kalinya, Kagura memejamkan kedua matanya dan membayangkan wajah Sougo yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Bulir air mata lolos dari celah matanya.

"Lakukan saja." Lirih Kagura. Gintoki menghela napas dan menjalankan perintah di tabletnya.

Di luar, Sougo berteriak meminta agar di perbolehkan menemui Kagura. Otae menangis, lampu on yang tadinya berwarna merah, sekarang berubah menjadi warna hijau, tanda bahwa penghapusan memori tengah berjalan. Setelah beberapa saat, lampu itu berganti menjadi warna merah kembali. Pintu di buka, Kagura keluar di papah oleh Gintoki. Otae langsung menghampirinya.

"Otae- _chan._ " Ucap Kagura sambil memeluk Otae yang menangis. Ternyata memori tentang Otae tidak di hapus. Sougo memegang lengan Kagura dengan sedih, Kagura hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Kagura, kau tak boleh melupakan aku! Bagaimana hidupku di bumi jika kau tidak bisa bersamamu?" Mohon Sougo, Kagura menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau ada disini, Sougo." Kata Kagura sambil tersenyum. Sougo segera memeluknya dengan erat.

Di dalam ruangan 4x4 itu, pada saat terakhir, Kagura memutuskan untuk memeluk semua ingatannya. Mesin itu hanya bisa menghapus benang merah, yang berarti memori yang menyakitkan. Namun dalam kasus Kagura, gadis itu telah merelakan memorinya, mengikuti perkataan Gintoki.

* * *

Author's Note: Cerita ini sebenarnya cerita dari buku Tere Liye yang berjudul sama, Hujan. Namun karena Author terlalu males untuk menceritakan kejadian yang panjang dalam hidup Lail dan Esok, tokoh cerita di buku Hujan, Author cuma bisa nulis yang seperti ini saja. Mohon maaf kalau para reader tidak menyukai cerita ini.


End file.
